1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable child booster seat, and more particularly to a foldable child booster seat that includes a foldable backrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,064 discloses a child booster seat with a backrest that may be pivoted and a tray that may be attached to the child booster seat. However, with the tray attached to the bottom of the child booster seat, adjustment of the height of the child booster seat is likely to be restricted.